Diary of a Mary Sue
by Aristurtle
Summary: Sure, everyone loves a good Mary Sue, but do we ever hear her side of the story? (Oh boy, oh boy, my first fanfic...)
1. Te presento Thalia

Diary of a Mary Sue  
  
by Aristurtle  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts and its denizens belong to JK Rowling. I and thousands like myself are indebted to her.  
  
I've read some really (intentionally) hilarious Mary Sue stories on fanfiction.net, but the poor dear has never gotten to tell her side of the story.  
  
September 5  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Wow! This is my first ever entry in my first ever journal. I am so excited! Let me introduce myself: my name is Thalia Miranda LeFey. I am 14 years old. I am French and Italian, but I have lived in India, Japan, Scotland, and now England. (Isn't my English great?!?!)  
  
My father is a very famous Auror and my mother is half-elf, half-veela. She is very beautiful, and she says that I am too. I don't know... I only hope that a girl such as I --five foot seven, 110 pounds, ice blue eyes, long blonde ringlets, perfect teeth, porcelain skin, delicate cheekbones and what I am told is a nice rack-- can find love.  
  
I have lots of interests. I speak French, Italian, Russian, English (duh), Mandarin, Urdu, Japanese, Gaelic, Welsh, Latin, Parseltongue, Faeriespeak, and Elvish. I love reading, and I translated the Oddessy into Elvish when I was eight (my parents love bragging about that at parties-they embarrass me sooooo much.) I am the youngest animagus since 1345, and also one of the most talented: I can turn into a butterfly, a tiger and even a unicorn! I also like music: I play piano, guitar, bass, lute, drums and violin. (Let me tell you a secret, Diary: last year I used a time-turner to go back to Seattle 1988 and I invented the grunge scene! Shhhhh.)  
  
I am really excited, because I'm starting at a new school tomorrow: Hogwarts. I have heard so much about it. The headmaster is friends with my dad. They play wizard chess together every week. Al... I mean, Headmaster Dumbledore, said that if I ever have any problems to go right to him. He is so nice to me, especially since I saved his life once! But really, I'm just an ordinary girl.  
  
Okay, I have to go feed Ceres, my lynx. She is pure white and is under a spell, so she can talk! She's my best friend in the whole entire world. I'm so happy that Al (oops, Headmaster Dumbledore... I have to get used to calling him that) is letting me take her to Hogwarts with me.  
  
Love,  
  
Thalia 


	2. The first day

Diary of a Mary Sue  
  
by Aristurtle  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts and its denizens belong to JK Rowling. I and thousands like myself are indebted to her.  
  
Author's Note: Those four reviews were so nice that I have the confidence to write more! Thanks, guys! ^_^  
  
September 6  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
I arrived at Hogwarts today. I met some really nice people on the Hogwarts Express! I was really shy at first, but I guess it's hard to ignore someone with a talking white lynx on a leash, because a few girls struck up a conversation with me. Ravynn, Bianca, and Mikayla were all super-sweet to me, and I got up the nerve to sing a faerie lullabye to them. I guess I must have a pretty voice, because they all sat there and stared at me with their mouths hanging open, and then Bianca started crying, and Ravynn said something about an American Muggle school-- Julee Yard, or something. Too bad, American school-- I'm going to Hogwarts!!  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was sooooo cool! I got put in Gryffindor, and so did Mikayla! Bianca is in Ravenclaw, and Ravynn is in Slytherin-- they definately do not look like a fun bunch. She didn't look happy about being separated from me, so I conjured her up some oatmeal cookies and sent them to her room-- I hope I don't get in trouble! The food was really, really good, even if it wasn't as good as my mom's cooking. I miss my parents soooooo much.  
  
There are some really nice people in Gryffindor. I met Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! He is sooooo nice! He has really pretty green eyes, but the scar on his forehead made me really sad. When I think about how poor Harry's parents died when he was so young, my eyes pool with crystal tears. (Sorry about the description-- I'm currently reading the Divine Comedy for fun, and I guess it's affecting my speech!) I also met the Weasleys. They're really nice! Percy Weasley said I'd make a great Head Girl when I'm old enough. Oh, I can only hope... There's another girl named Hermione, who is super-smart! Her hair's kinda frizzy though... maybe she'll let me play with it some day! I love it here!  
  
I also met some of the teachers. Professor McGongall is okay, but she's really strict. (Maybe we can still be friends!) Professor Snape is a big meanie, even if he is kind of hot. My favorite so far is Professor Trelawney... she said I have the Gift, whatever that means. Her class is first tomorrow: Divinations! Oh boy!  
  
Love,  
  
Thalia 


End file.
